A mobile device may require user authentication before allowing a user to access its resources. Without such user authentication, sensitive information on the mobile device is openly accessible if the mobile device is lost, stolen or even temporarily misplaced.
For example, suppose that a mobile device is currently offline. In such a situation, the mobile device may not have access to highly secure authentication mechanisms such as certain forms of multifactor authentication or adaptive authentication with an authentication server. Nevertheless, the mobile device may impose an offline user authentication requirement such as the need for the user to enter a multi-digit personal identification number (PIN).